The Phantoms of Jump City
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Danny is having the best day ever and it gets even better when Dani arrives, but things quickly turn bad for our him as he's forced to flee from his home. Only one group of Teensagers can help Danny and Dani in their darkes hour.  The Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast, I'm not even sure how it happened. All I know is that I'm homeless now, my ghost form is twisted into the image of my worst nightmare, and I've got a little girl to take care of. Amity Park was far behind me. I had to get away, get away from murderous family, insane hunters, and traitorous citizens.

"I'm sorry." it was barely audible over the sound of the wind, but I heard it. I looked down at my little clone in human form. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and dark circles were under her eyes, making it look like she hadn't slept in days.

I kissed her forehead and tightened my grip on her. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"No, it's all my fault." she sobbed. "If I wasn't so weak you'd still have a have your home, family, and friends and it's all my fault." she cried loudly. The sound of her crying broke my heart.

"It's not your fault Dani, it's there fault, they were so blind and prejudice to ghosts that they couldn't accept their own son or his beautiful little sister." I said. She blushed and cuddled closer to me. She deserves so much better than this and because of them I can't give it to her. I hate them. I hate Amity Park, and most importantly, I hate Maddie and Jack Fenton.

FLASH BACK

"You seem happy this morning." Sam Manson, my best friend and secret crush, said.

"Why shouldn't he be happy? Last night he managed to have a no ghost sleep, managed to avoid Dash, homework, and ghosts all day today." Tucker Folly, my best friend since forever, said.

"Yep," I said. "Today can't possibly get any better." no sooner had the words left my lip than a red mist escaped my lips. We all froze.

"Dude, what was with the red ghost sense?" Tucker bluntly asked.

"Ya Danny, isn't your ghost sense supposed to be blue?"

"I don't know, I-" I quickly stopped as I heard the sound of air ripping apart coming from behind me. I only had a split second to turn before something hit me dead center of my chest and sent me flying backwards. The impact knocked the wind out of me as my back grinned into the concrete.

"Oh my god, Danny I'm so sorry."

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl with snow white hair pulled back into a pony tail, neon green eyes, and a black and white jump-suit staring back at me. "Dani?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Hey cuz, sorry about knocking you over." she said, climbing off of me and helping me back to my feet.

"Danny," my friends shouted as they ran towards me.

"And Dani apparently..." My two friends stared at the both of us, until Dani lost her nerve and ran behind me.

"Guys, stop staring." I threw an annoyed glare at them and they looked away. "So what are you doing back in town Dani? You're not becoming unstable again are you?" I said, suddenly growing concerned. I bent down and gave her arm a soft squeeze. She felt solid to me, but I couldn't be sure.

"No, nothing like that, I've actually, um... I've come to ask you a favour." She said, looking at the ground and twisting her foot into the sidewalk.

"Oh, sure what do need?" I asked.

Dani looked down and nervously shuffled her feet before sighing. "Danny I can't do it anymore, I've been on the streets for almost a year and I can't keep doing it. Could you help me find a home here in Amity Park? Even just a crappy little shack on the outskirts of town would be great."

I was a little shocked at her request, but it was quickly replaced with excitement when an idea popped into my head.

"I think I have the perfect place in mind." I couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Really? Thanks Danny, you're the best." she shouted and jumped into my arms.

"So, who feels like some Nasty Burger to celebrate?" once Dani changed back to human we headed to our favourite restaurant and got a table.

"So Danny," Danielle paused to take a bit out of her burger. "Where's this place you had in mind? I want to get settled as soon as possible." she said, swallowing her mouthful of burger and washing it down with some soda.

"You're going to come stay with me." I said plainly. Everyone at the table turned dead silent. I felt all of them staring at me, probably thinking that I was crazy. "You could sleep in the guest bedroom in the ops center, until we could convert a room in the actual house for you to stay in." everyone continued to stay silent, until Sam snapped out of it.

"Danny are you insane?" she yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn their attention to us.

I gave Sam a deadpan look and she sank down in her seat, more than a little embarrassed. I sighed. It wasn't going to be easy for me to convince them to go along with my idea. My friends love me, but Sam's problem is that she's too stubborn and proud to admit when she's wrong. Tucker admitted when he was wrong, even about technology stuff.

"Danny, Sam has a point. How would we manage to convince your parents to let me stay with you? Further more if we, by some miracle, manage to convince them to let me stay, how in hell's name would we manage to keep them both in the dark about our ghost halves?"

"Well, here's where the risky part comes in. The way we convince my parents is by telling them our secrets." No one said anything. They all just sat there and gapped at me. Not that I could blame them though, my plan is pretty crazy and could easily backfire. "Guys, they're my parents and I know that they'd love me no matter what, me and Danielle. Besides, I think it's time they knew."

Everyone kept silent. "I'm not so sure dude." Tucker said.

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll go talk to Jazz about it first and see if she'll come with us for moral support, alright?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, before reluctantly agreeing. A few minutes later we walked out and headed to my place. The silence and tension was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. Somehow it seemed to get worse when we arrived at Fenton works. Mom and dad were busy in the lab so we managed to sneak up to Jazz's room easily.

Jazz was sitting at her desk, working on something. "Hey Jazz," I said. She jumped a little in her seat and turned to face us.

"Jesus Danny, you nearly gave me a heart attack." she glared at all of us before noticing Danielle. "Who's she?"

We spent the next fifteen minutes explaining Danielle to Jazz; by the end of it Jazz was in tears and crushing Dani in a bear hug that would rival my dad's. Then we started explaining the plan to her. Unlike mom and Dad, she didn't seem to have any problems with me telling mom and dad my secret and if she did, she didn't voice them.

"I need you to be there to help smooth things out with mom and dad, in case they go a bit hysterical." I said, my expression pleading.

"Of course I'll be there, after all, I always did want a little sister."

"Gee thanks sis." I said, mock rolling my eyes.

Everyone laughed shortly. "So, when are you planning on telling them?" she asked.

"Well, I guess now would be the best time, so we could settle Dani in as fast as possible." everything was quiet; no one really made a move for the door. Being the brave one, I turned and opened the door. "Let's get this over with already."

Fear and doubt started creeping its way into my mind. What if they don't believe I'm still good? What if they hate Danielle for what she is? What if they don't accept me? I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. No, they're my parents; they'll love me and accept me no matter what.

Right?

We all took a seat on the living room couch while Jazz went downstairs to fetch mom and dad. It was dead silent in the room as my parents were lead to the couch by Jazz. "Danny, what's going on?" mom said, eyeing Danielle. "Who's this?"

"Mom, dad this is Danielle, she's... She's my clone." my parents stared wide eyed as I explained everything to them. I told them about me stealing, the time about the mayor, all the times that I had been framed, and finally about how Dani came to be.

I waited. Seconds seemed to last hours as I waited for my patents to say something, anything. But they didn't. Finally, my nightmare came true. Dad was suddenly on top of me and punched me in the face. Dad was a big man, so a punch from him hurt as much as one of Skulkers' punches. Sam, Jazz and Tucker screamed for him to get off me while mom held them back. Dani must have transformed, because she suddenly tackled my dad off of me. Mom pushed the three back and pulled out an ecto-gun, shooting Dani in the back.

Dani's scream of pain filled me with rage. I leapt up and punched her hard enough to send her flying backwards into the wall.

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

I turned around in time to see my dad aiming the Fenton-bazooka and firing a shot that connected with the side of my head. The blast was enough to send me stumbling over a few paces. Dani leapt at my dad, but mom had gotten back up and shot her with another ecto gun she pulled out of no where. I tried to get up and help, but another shot to the head from my dad kept me down. I couldn't beat them in human form, I had to change forms, but before I could. Dad was standing over me and smashed the butt of the gun against my head.

0000000000

I opened my eyes slowly, then shut them fast as bright light assaulted my eyes. I opened them again and looked around. My arms were held in chains above my head as well as my legs. I was in the lab and mo... No, Maddie and Jack were in the corner looking over a computer. I looked across from me and saw Sam, Tucker and Jazz all tied to chairs and giving me relieved smiles. Danielle was in a cage next to them and looked a lot worse for wear.

"Jack it's awake." Maddie said. I growled as the two walked in front of me. "Let's begin,"

"Begin wha-?" I didn't have time to get the full question out before an electric current surged through me, making me scream in pain. I could faintly hear my friends and family scream for them to stop, but they didn't at least not for a full two minutes.

"Subject seems very resistant. Let's take it up to a hundred and twenty volts and see if that'll force transformation." Jack said.

My eyes widened, before another more powerful surge ripped through me. This time the rings formed around my waist and separated a bit before I pushed them back.

"The ecto-signature's beginning to fluctuate, up the voltage another thirty volts. See what happens." They once again turned machine on, making the rings form and this time I couldn't resist. I helplessly change me into ghost form.

They seemed to be happy with that result and turned the machine off. I dropped till the chains caught me.

"Stop, please stop." Sam cried.

"How could you do this to him? You evil heartless monsters." Jazz bent her head down and sobbed.

"Jazz, that thing isn't your brother anymore, it's a ghost who's twisted your mind around to male you believe it's still good, it's what ghosts do." Jack said bending down in front of Jazz and patting her shoulder. She jerked away like his hand was acid.

"Is that what you honestly believe? You ignorant fucking asshole, you couldn't be a bigger idiot if you tried." Dani shouted as tears slid over a nasty bruise on her cheek.

Jack's eyes swirled with anger as he stepped towards the cage. "Don't you dare touch her." I growled. He looked back at me and sneered.

"Try and stop me spook."

I thrashed against the chains. They seemed to be able to stop my ecto and ice energy, but no technology could stop my super strength. The metal crunched and groaned as I slowly managed to bend it. Energy began bubbling beneath my skin in an attempt to over load the chains.

"Containment's failing, hit it with maximum voltage."

My cuffs cracked, just as the electric surge passed through my body. I'm not sure what happened next. All I remember was an unbearable amount of pain as the electricity clashed with the ecto-energy, causing it to backlash and return to my core. Then the changes happened. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My whole body burned as I felt it shifting. Energy I didn't know I had exploded from my core, causing the machine to explode.

I collapsed onto the cold ground. Pain coursed through me with every breath I took. Suddenly, a bright green beam hit me in the side and shoved me into the wall.

"That... That should have blown a hole right through you." I heard Maddie say.

I struggled to my feet and glared. They flinched and backed away, terror clearly written on their faces. "Well it didn't, so I'm going to give you one chance to let them go." I growled.

"Y-you don't scare us phantom, even with that new face." she obviously lied.

New face? What was she talking about? I spotted a peace of glass on the ground and slowly picked it up, fearing what it might show. What I saw in my reflection shook me to my very soul. My pale skin had turned a sickening bluish green color, my normally messy white hair had become a twisting inferno of white flames, I opened my mouth and saw elongated and sharpened canines as well as a long forked tong, and worst of all, my ecto-green eyes now burned a dark crimson. I looked exactly like a young version of Dan.

My whole body went into shock. I was Dan. The monster that would extinguish billions of lives, destroy countless ghosts, and now I looked exactly like him. I did the only thing that I felt I could do at the time.

I screamed.

"Danny," Sam yelled. I looked up and saw Maddie fumbling with the cage lock, trying to get it open so they could use Dani as a hostage.

I snapped out of my shock and lunged forward, grabbing Maddie and throwing her hard into Jack. I didn't have time think about my appearance right now. I had to get Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani out of here. With a few shots from my fingers and the bindings were cut as well as the lock to the cage. Dani immediately rushed out and jumped into my arms.

"Outside, now" I said.

We ran fast, up the stairs and busted out the front door. Before I could get half way across the street, a pink energy beam hurdled towards us. I turned to protect Dani and felt in hit my back. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much.

"Get away from them Phantom." Valerie, decked out in her red huntress gear, flew above us on her hover board.

"Piss off Valerie; I don't have time for you." I yelled, but she didn't listen and fired another shot at me which I dodged.

"So it is you, I almost took you for a common ghost what with your new look and all." I winced, but suddenly felt another beam hit my back and push me forward.

"Freeze Phantom." my parents said from the doorway.

By now a crowd of people had begun to gather in the streets. Most of the a-listers and a ton of other people I didn't know, plus their parents. They all murmured as they watched.

"Everyone, you have to get away from him. That ghost took our son." Maddie yelled. Gasps and murmurs went through the crowd.

"For the last time I am your son." I said and summoned the now black rings around my body to change me back to human. Everyone except Maddie and Jack gasped when they saw the fierce looking ghost transform into the wimpy Danny Fenton. "Nothing's changed about me I'm still the same person I was before."

It was completely silent. Maddie and Jack just stood on the front steps, weapons trained on me, Valerie just hovered in the air with her blaster, and the crowed just gapped at me.

"What are we going to do Danny?" Danielle whimpered in my arms.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" I asked hopefully, but the look on their faces made it clear that they didn't know what to do either.

Suddenly the crowed exploded into a frenzy. They threw whatever they could get their hands on at me; rocks, sticks, shoes, everything that wasn't nailed down and even a few things that were. Maddie and Jack fired their weapons at me as well as Valerie. I threw a shield up and blocked all of the attacks.

"Danny, run" Sam shouted.

"But-"

"Go, take Danielle and get her somewhere safe." I gave them one last torn look before changing into my ghost form and taking off into the air, leaving Amity Park behind me.

**End flashback**

I've been flying for hours now. The lack of sleep is taking its toll on me. I can barely keep me and Dani in the air and if I don't stop soon I'll drop dead from exhaustion.

Suddenly a sign caught my eye.

'Welcome to jump city'

I push myself forward. It looks like this is where we'll be hiding for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Life is sweet," I said and leaned back in my chair. It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining strong, a gentle breeze would come along every now and then too cool you off, and best of all today's been completely crime free. Since it was so nice out, we decided to go to our favourite pizza place for lunch. Even Raven seemed like she was enjoying today.  
>"You said it B." Cyborg said and sipped a bit of his soda.<br>I closed my eyes, just enjoying the peace. Suddenly, my eyes flew open and I whirled around in my chair. I don't know how, but I could feel something was in there. I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything, but I know it was there. Whatever it was seemed to freeze and I could sense it focusing in on me.  
>"Beast boy,"<br>I blinked and turned back to my friends, who were all staring at me. "What?" I said.  
>"What! Dude you just all of a sudden spun around and started growling at thin air." Cyborg said.<br>Had I really been growling? I turned back to where that thing was before. Whatever it was, it wasn't their anymore.  
>"Beast boy, what are you staring at?" Raven snapped.<br>"I-I thought I... Nothing, never-mind." I said and took a bite of my pizza. The others starred at me for a second, but seemed to drop it quickly.  
>That was just too weird for me. Something made my animal instincts go crazy. I didn't have long to think about it, because a second later a man down the street burst out of his shop screaming. "I've been robbed!" Man, just when I thought it was going to be a perfect day. We all sprang into action, hopping over the villa and onto the street.<br>"What happened?" Robin said as soon as we reached him.  
>"I don't know, I was counting the money in my register, I turned around for less than a second and when I turned back, it was empty, but there was no one in the store."<br>Oh great, not another one of these guys. Some of the people in the city have tried to fake crimes before, hoping that the Teen Titans will show up and befriend them. I rolled my eyes while Robin listened to the store cashier. I stood back and scanned the crowed of people that were gathering to watch the titans in action. I used to do it to see if there were any cute girls in the crowd, before I formed a crush on Raven. Not that I'd ever tell her I have a crush on her, if she ever found out she'd smash my knees in with a crowbar.  
>Suddenly a kid around Robin's age catches my eye. There wasn't anything special about him, just a kid in tattered jeans and a black hoodie with his back turned to me. But it wasn't his appearance, it was the fact that when I looked at him, I got the same feeling as before.<br>"Freeze!"  
>He looked over his shoulder and I could see his eyes widen, before he burst into a full sprint down the street. I morphed into a cheetah and shot after him. It only took me half a second to catch up with him and pounce, but the kid was faster than I thought and quickly ducked to avoid my claws. I landed and changed back to human.<br>"I'm warning you, back off now or I'll kill you." he was dead serious too, I could hear it in his voice. But I couldn't let him go.  
>"Not happening," by now, the team had caught up to me and were standing behind me.<br>"Beast boy, what are you doing?" Robin yelled.  
>"It's him; he's the one who robbed the store." I said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I can smell the money in his right pocket."<br>He took a step backwards as all of them turned their eyes on him. The kid swore under his breath and suddenly grabbed the mailbox beside him, throwing it at Robin and me and knocking us over. Cyborg pulled it off of us and we got up, just in time to see the kid disappear into the shadows of an alley way.  
>I mentally smiled knowing that it was a dead end, but it was wiped clean off my face when Starfire flew in a second later and illuminated the space to reveal... Nothing. The kid had completely disappeared.<br>"He has vanished." Starfire said.  
>We all ran into the alley and searched it. I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything.<br>"Raven can you sense anything?" Robin asked. She shook her head.  
>"I can't pick anything abnormal up on my scanners either. Whoever that was is human."<br>"That cannot be, normal humans do not have the ability to vanish."  
>"I know that Star." Cyborg grumbled and typed away furiously on the keyboard in his arm. "Whoever it is must have some serious tech to be fool my scanners."<br>"Wait, I think I've got something." Robin bent down and picked up a peace of black fabric off of a nail ridden board of wood. "Looks like whoever our suspect was tripped and ripped his jacket. Beast boy do you think you could pick up a sent off of this."  
>I morphed me into the form of a grizzly bear. Normally I would have changed into a blood hound, but I needed a really strong nose to pick up this guy's sent. With a strong inhale, his sent filled my nose and even still, it was faint. I put my nose up to the wind and inhaled again.<br>I had it!  
>He was far, but we could catch him. I took off as fast as I could, rushing out of the alley way and headed in his direction. I couldn't change back to human or another animal or I'd lose the sent. The rest of the titans were behind me as I followed my nose. <p>

A few hours later and we were there. It was a crappy worn-down mansion that had obviously been abandoned years ago. We stuck to the shadows the moonlight created.  
>"Are you sure this is the place Beast boy?" Robin asked once we were only ten feet away.<br>"Positive, his sent is all over this place." I whispered back. I was completely on edge. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up, every muscle in my body was tense, and I was barely able to suppress the growls that were begging to escape my throat.  
>"Alright then, everyone ready?"<br>No one had time to answer that, because a bright green beam suddenly shot out from the open doorway and hit the ground in front of us. We shouted in surprise and jumped back. "I'm warning all of you, leave now or I will kill you."  
>We all looked at the door as a figure appeared from the darkness. One thing was for sure, this person defiantly wasn't human. He wore a black jump-suit with white gloves, boots, collar, belt, and a white insignia that was a D with a P inside of it. His skin was a bluish-green colour, he had long fangs, white flames where his hair should have been, and blood red eyes.<br>Robin was the first to come out of his shock and stepped forward. "We're not here to hurt you, we've been-"  
>"I know why you're here and you're not taking me to jail. Now leave or be killed!" he snarled. His hands suddenly blazed with green energy.<br>Starfire stepped forward and let her own hands glow with star bolts. "I do not take kindly to those who threaten my friends." The creature roared and shot forward with impossible speed, slamming into Star and sent her sailing backwards.  
>"Titans go," Robin yelled and threw one of his explosive discs. The creature ducked and fired off a pair of green beams from his gloved hands. Raven moved with lightning speed and created a shield with her power, while Cyborg lunged at him. I tried to circle around him and attack from behind, but he just grabbed Cyborg out of the air and threw him into me.<br>"Dude, you weigh a ton, get off of me."  
>"Sorry B" Cyborg got up and pulled me to my feet. He pulled out his sonic cannon and charged back into the fight.<br>We all fought hard, the battle went on for at least an hour. All of us were battered and beaten bad. Whatever that thing was looked just as beaten as us, but wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. He kept forward and so did I, shifting into a gorilla and clashing in the middle, our arms locked in a struggle. My feat dug into the ground as he forced me back.  
>This guy was too strong for all of us. I was an eight hundred pound animal and he was forcing me back like I was nothing.<br>Suddenly he pulled back, throwing me off balance and used my momentum to throw me backwards. I grunted and opened my eyes in time to see him flying above me, hands blazing with deadly energy.  
>"Die!" I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal shot. My friends shouted, to far away to do anything.<br>A high pitch scream suddenly pierced the air and everything went dead silent. I looked up and saw horror spread across the thing's face. In the blink of an eye he was gone, zooming back into the house faster than we could track. A second later he came bursting through the second story wall along with something else.  
>"So I was right, you are my pray." The second thing said.<br>"Back off Skulker. I've been merciful on you before, but not this time." his hands glowed bright with energy just to show he meant business.  
>"Not a chance Phantom tonight is the night I hang your pelt on my wall." I couldn't help shivering at that last part. I mean talk about ew.<br>Phantom shot forward and slammed Skulker into the ground. Skulker shoved him off and fired some of that green energy stuff at him, but Phantom easily swatted it away with his hand. "I've gone easy on you in the past Skulker, because I was a good guy," Sparks danced along his fingertips as he raised his arm. "But not anymore." a bolt of lightning leapt from his hand and blew one of Skulker's arms off. All of our eyes widened, too horrified by the site before us to move. "You call yourself the ghost zone's greatest hunter," another big blast of lightning blew off his legs. "your nothing but a coward, attacking Danielle while my back was turned." he blew off the last arm. "Well now you'll suffer for it."  
>Skulker's pure green eyes were wide with fear. "H-have mercy,"<br>"Mercy!" Phantom yelled, making everyone flinch. "You chase us across three states, try to kill my little sister and you want mercy!" Phantom screamed, fury written across his face. "Fine, I'll let you go... Straight to the pits of Hell!" his hands burned with green energy as he raised them for the kill shot. Everything after that slowed down, like time itself was slowing down. I didn't even realize I was running until I threw myself in between the two of them. My friends screamed my name, but I couldn't hear them.  
>"Stop," I yelled. Phantom looked surprised, but it quickly turned into a snarl.<br>"You're defending this peace of shit? You don't know who or even what he is." his red eyes felt like they were burning a whole right into me. I wanted to shrink away, but I stood my ground.  
>"I'm not defending him; I'm stopping you from making a mistake."<br>He snarled at me and stepped closer. "This doesn't concern you." he growled.  
>"You're about to kill someone, do you really want that blood on your hands?" his hand grabbed the front of my suit and yanked me off the ground. My teammates were ready to jump in and help, but I motioned for them to stop. "You said it yourself, you used to be a hero."<br>"I'm not a hero anymore, why would I give a damn if I blow this peace of shit's brains out?"  
>"Because you can never stop being a hero, it's a part of you that can never change." he growled, but I didn't stop. "Let me guess, you've been hiding out here for a while, stealing what you and your sister need to get by." he narrowed his eyes at the mention of his sister, but didn't say anything. "Is this really the way you want her to live? Don't you want something better for her." he dropped his glare and looked thoughtful. "We can help you. You won't have to steal to get by, you can have real lives." Phantom gave me one last look, before gently putting me back on the ground.<br>"I'm warning you, if this is some kind of trap I will kill all of you." he said, turning to the rest of the titans. They all Tensed and readied for a fight.  
>"It's not a trap." he looked back at me and relaxed. "Let's get your sister, you guys can stay with us for a while." he nodded and lead us to the house. "Watch your step, some of the floor boards are rotten." he said right before Cyborg's foot broke through the floor.<br>"Uh, oops," he said.  
>Phantom rolled his eyes and continued to a part of the house that had once been a staircase, except now there was nothing but a big hole in the ceiling. Phantom flew up through the hole and Raven created a staircase of black tiles for us. He walked to a pair of double doors that could only be the master bedroom. His body turned translucent, much to everyone's surprise, and walked through the doorways. Robin went to open the door, but I stopped him.<br>"Don't, if he wanted us to fallow him he would have opened the door." Robin nodded hesitantly and stepped back. A few seconds later, Phantom stepped out with a little girl in his arms.  
>It was the cutesy little thing that I have ever seen. She was small with pure white hair in a pony-tail, a black and white two piece suit, cute round face, and big green eyes.<br>Starfire squealed and rushed forward to hug her. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. Phantom saw Starfire as a threat to his sister and immediately swung her behind him, threw his free arm out and let it glow brightly with green energy.  
>"Whoa, whoa easy." I said, stepping in between the two almost immediately. I turned to Phantom. "Don't be angry, Star just gets excited by cute things easily." he threw a glance at Star, then back to me and let the energy slowly fade. I noticed the little girl standing behind him, holding onto his jump-suit. I knelt down to be at eye level with her. "Hi there," I greeted softly. "My name's Beast-boy, what's yours?"<br>"D-Danielle," she said.  
>"Well Danielle, I was talking to your brother earlier and I offer for you and him to come stay with me and my friends. Would you like that?" I said, holding my hand out with the palm up.<br>Danielle looked up at Phantom, unsure. Phantom gave her a little nod and she slowly placed her hand in mine. I gave her a big smile and she smiled back a little. It was obvious that they still didn't trust us completely, but that was ok. We'd earn their full trust in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone; here is the third chapter of The Phantom's Of Jump City. I'm sorry it took so long and let's just say that open office will never be as good as Microsoft word. That, and Skyrim is Fucking addictive.**

**Dan's P.O.V**

We were on our way back to titan's tower in Cyborg's car. Since it was only designed to hold five people at most Cyborg had extended the back to make a new row. Starfire tried to sit with me and Dani, but I sent a glare that said 'Come near us and your dead'. We had just come back from our sentencing and to say it hadn't gone well was putting it in best terms. It had all gone rather smoothly, Dani and I had been sentenced to community service. That where things went wrong. Our community service is to be carried out as temporary members of the Teen Titans and assist them in bringing down criminals.

I outright refused to do it; no way in hell was I going to go back to that life. The judges told me it was either that or serve the six months in jail, while Danielle was taken into the foster system. It wasn't my fault really, that judge was being an arrogant asshole, he deserved to get thrown through the wall.

Ok, maybe I went a little over the top and I should be trying to set a better example for Dani, but I do not want it set in her head that she's going to be some kind of super hero.

The second our six months of service are done, we're outta here. Maybe sooner, depending on how dangerous the criminals they face are.

"So, we're gonna be fighting with these guys?"

I looked down at The little girl in my lap. "I guess so, but don't get used to it," I told her. "This is only temporary so we won't be wanted criminals where ever we go."

"I understand."

At that moment we pulled up to a dead end in the road that over looked the ocean. The car then began to shift into it's ariel mode, much both Dani and my surprise. Dani pressed her face up against the glass and starred with amazement as she got a close up view of the marine life that swam just below the surface. I couldn't have cared less, but it was nice to see her smiling again.

Cyborg parked the car in the underground garage and we all stepped out, well the titans stepped out Dani and I just phased out. "Alright, you two fallow me so I can show you your rooms." Robbin said.

"Actually Robin, why don't I handle that." Beast boy said, clasping him on the shoulder. "You can get a head start on telling the mayor and law enforcement about our new teammates." Robin looked thoughtfully at him, before nodding and heading off. "Ok, let's get you guys settled in."

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of a door with a name tag that read; Dan Phantom. I phased inside. There wasn't anything there except for a twin sized bed and a dresser for my non-existing wardrobe. Sighing, I threw a small bag of my possessions, mostly stolen, onto the bed.

"Dan and Dani phantom to the common room immediately." Beast boy's voice came from over the intercom.

I phased out of my room and saw Dani doing the same then running to the common room. I caught her arm as she went by and used my new teleportation power to make us both appear in the main room. Dani stumbled a little bit when I let her go, not being use to the rush of teleporting.

"You can teleport?" Cyborg stated, more than asked.

"I can do a lot of things." was my reply. "So what did you call us down here for anyways?"

Beast boy gave a huge, somewhat creepy grin and held up a d.v.d case. "It's movie night and attendance is mandatory for every Titan"

I opened my mouth to say something to get me out of it, but Dani spoke up before I could. "Cool, I've never seen a movie before." All of the titans turned and gave and stared at her like she was crazy.

I growled quietly and sent her a little glare. "Despite how old Dani looks, she was only born maybe half a year ago." I said through gritted teeth.

There was a short silence. "Uh, how is that possible?" Beast boy asked.

"Illegal cloning," Dani said then suddenly jumped up on my back. "Can't you see the resemblance?" no one said anything, just stared at us with wide eyes.

"Just put the movie in." I said making long strides over to the couch. Their taste in movies wasn't bad I guess. Dani enjoyed the movie a lot; well she enjoyed the parts she saw when she wasn't bouncing around the couch. When the movie was over though, Dani was completely worn out and practically asleep in my arms as I lifted her off the couch. "Alright you, it's time for bed."

I teleported to her room and tucked her under the covers then teleported back.

"Yo Dan, me and B are about to have a video game contest. You want in?"

I hesitated a little bit. On one hand, I didn't really want these people to think I was going to be apart of their little team, I'm here to do my serves then leave. "Come on Dan, BB's got the funniest losing face." then again, I haven't played a video game in over a month.

"I guess so," they tossed me the controller and I took a seat on the couch. Beast boy quickly explained the game to me and we started playing. I'll admit, I had a lot of fun playing and true to Cyborg's word, Beast boy did have the funniest losing face.

"All right, so he does have some game." Cyborg said. "You wanna play another round?"

I was actually going to say yes when a sound suddenly caught my attention. It was the titan's alarm system. The other titans quickly arrived, checking the computer. Robin said something about the H.I.V.E five trying to rob the city bank again.

"Dan wake Danielle up and meet us at the t-car." Robin took off for the garage before I could say anything. I was torn slightly, on one hand I did not want to bring her into a situation that could possibly be dangerous, but on the other hand we were required to respond to every emergency with the titans or our sentences could be extended. Reality had given me a quick slap to the face. These people were heroes, blindly serving a system that would stab them in the back to save their own hides.

Growling with aggravation, I flew through the halls to my room. I opened my bag and pulled two new jump-suits out. With them I flew down to Dani's room. She was still asleep on her bed despite the deafening alarm blaring through the speakers. I gently shook her awake.

"Wha... What's happening?" she moaned.

"It's the Titan alarm, there's a robbery happening down town." I pulled the covers off of her. "Shift into your ghost form and put this on." I tossed her one of the jump-suits. Turning around and leaving the room I quickly took my suit off and turned it to dust with a plasma-ray. Part of me was disgusted with myself for putting on HIS jump-suit; it screamed at me that I was purposely trying to be like that monster. Though for the most part, I really didn't give half a shit. I put the new suit on just before Dani exited her room. I could see that I managed to get all the measurements right. Dani looked down at herself to see how the suit looked on her, then back up to me.

"Did you have to give us matching outfits?"

"They don't match, yours has inverted colours."

She rolled her eyes playfully then adopted an eager smile. "Let's go." she dashed out the door. I frowned, she was excited to go play hero. That's something I'm going to have to teach her out of. I flew down after her to the garage where all of the titans were waiting.

Starfire flew up to us once we touched down and looked at our new jump-suits. "Friends why have you changed your attire?" she said while lifting up a piece of my cape.

"None of your business," I snarled, yanking my cape out of her hands. "And we're not your friends." she shrunk back, looking somewhat hurt. Ignoring her as we went by I glanced down at Dani. She looked like she was conflicted on how to act towards the other Titans. I'll have to remind her of what happened the last time I trusted people. All of the Titans glared at me as I opened the back door for Dani. "What are you all standing around for? The sooner we're done with this the better."

Their glares deepened, but no one said anything. Cyborg jumped into the drivers seat next to robin while Starfire and Raven sat in the row in front of us. Beast Boy got into the back seats with me and Dani, despite my death glare. The ride was quiet, tense, like the Titans were expecting me to turn on them at any second.

I not sure whether to be insulted or impressed.

In minutes we were outside of the bank. Police and S.W.A.T had already surrounded the building with weapons drawn. Robin jumped out and ran up to the chief of police with the other Titans behind him. I just grabbed Danielle's arm and phased her out of the car with me. People stared at us as we walked by, some of them took pictures, but none of them were stupid enough to approach us.

We caught up to the others just in time to get the full story.

"The H.I.V.E five broke in demanding cash. When the alarm was pulled, they took hostages and rounded them up into that little room by the teller's desk." he pointed to show us just where he meant. "We know Nightshade is in there with them and he has delivered a warning that he has orders to kill hostages if we try anything."

Robin nodded. "Alright Titans, this is what we're going to do."

I had no intentions of taking orders from somebody, let alone a guy who wears green spandex pants. I shoved him to the side with one hand. "Out of my way human." taking a quick glance, I focused my power and teleported into the little room where the hostages were. The people screamed at my sudden appearance, but I wasn't interested in them. I was focused on the the kid with grey skin and black costume with wide eyes. I fired a green plasma-ray that hit him in the chest. He was blasted backwards through the office wall then through the outer concrete wall and tumbled onto the street like a rag doll. The hostages looked at me fearfully even though I had just taken out the guy that was going to kill them.

Ungrateful bastards.

"Get out," I growled. They didn't hesitate and scrambled food the door.

A loud thud came from the back of the bank. I guessed that was where the other four were. I phased through the wall and through a couple rooms until I phased through the vault door. There were four other guys busily grabbing gold and whatever else that was valuable.

"He he, looks like those crud munching titans are to scared to do anything now that we have hostages." a short, bald little kid with, what looked like a high tech backpack, on his back said. "I bet we'll make a clean getawa-AHHH!" he screamed when he saw me. Pathetic.

The other three turned their attention to me. I swept over them with uncaring eyes. One of them had a white jumpsuit with green accents as well as a green helmet that had a giant eye. The second must have been at least eight feet tall, obviously the strong man in the group, he was also wearing a black sleeveless suit with yellow trim. The last guy was wearing a full red body suit that had a black division sign in the center of a white circle on his chest and had a pair of goggles on.

"Hey," the big guy said. "Who are you and how'd you get past Kid Wicket?"

I glared at him and although he didn't show it physically, I could see the fear flicker in his eyes. "Kid Wicket's dead and unless you want to join him in hell you'll walk out of here and give yourself up to the police." I didn't really know if that kid was dead or not. He might be. I've only ever used a powerful attack like that on a ghost, a creature that can naturally withstand high amounts of energy.

"Y-your lying," I shifted my gaze back to the small kid. "He would have never let some nobody hero like you take him out."

My lips curled upwards until my fangs could be seen. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, you'll know the truth when the mortician asks you to identify the body. That is, unless you'd like to be in the cold lockers with him." I held my fist up and let it glow green with power to emphasize my point.

They just stood there, unsure and somewhat afraid to do anything.

"Hey, I ain't scared of some blue skinned guy with girly white flames on his head." the guy in the red suit yelled, wiggling his fingers over his head when he said girly.

"Ya, we're the H.I.V.E five, we're not scared of you." the big guy roared. "Get him!"

I felt my lips curled upwards. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The big guy charged forward first, pulling his fist back and throwing it forward with all his might. I raised my hand and stopped the punch cold. His expression went from furious to oh shit in half a second. I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, spun him around once and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall, making a crater were he hit the wall, before dropping to the floor like a stone. The others backed up a little.

Suddenly, a pair of some sort of guns popped out of the kid's back pack and started blasting bits of yellow energy at me. I scoffed, turning intangible so they passed through me harmlessly. I calmly walked forward, still intangible as he continued to fire. When I was in front of him I turned my hand solid and sliced the guns in half with a small blade of energy. The kid was practically shitting his pants as I raised my arm to slice him in half.

"Hey, you leave Gizmo alone you big old bully."

I turned around and growled at the guy in the red suit. "You've got a lot of nerve talking to someone as powerful as me like that."

"You aren't so tough." suddenly, his body split and there were suddenly two of them standing there. "Ya," the duplicate said. "You can't take all of us." again, he split himself and there were suddenly six of them.

"So that's your power, duplication." I let out a dark chuckle and slowly stalked up to him. All of the duplicates literally started shaking with fear as seven duplicates of me faded into existence around them. The red guy duplicates pressed up against each other as we closed in on them. They pressed up so close that he managed to accidentally merge back into one. Quick as lightning, the duplicate behind him grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious instantly.

I merged back into one then felt something sting the back of my neck. I grabbed the spot that stung and whirled around to face the kid with the giant eye. It was still glowing a bit from the laser it shot. I closed my eyes and focused my power then opened my eyes again and blasted him into the wall with a pair of plasma-rays from my eyes. He hit the wall with a dull thud and didn't get back up.

I looked at the last one, still cowering on the ground. "Boo," he screamed and ran out of the vault as fast as his little legs could carry him. With one last chuckle of amusement, I split myself into three and grabbed the bad guys. After firmly securing them with bonds of ecto-energy, I carried them out of the bank where everyone else was waiting. After I let the criminals be taken way the police, I saw the Titans plus Dani walking in my direction.

To say Robin looked pissed was a massive understatement. In fact all of the Titans looked angry, even Beast boy.

"What the hell was that?" Robin yelled.

I simply fixed him with a cool gaze. "I'm sorry; I thought we were supposed to stop these guys from robbing the bank."

I could hear Robin's teeth gritting together. "You almost killed them!"

"How would you know?" I shot back. "You weren't even there."

"I didn't need to be. I saw what you did to the H.I.V.E five as the paramedics loaded them into the ambulances." I rolled my eyes, only serving to piss off Robin more. "Seemore's chest was nothing but raw skin and blood," I mentally groaned and wished he would shut up, but alas my prayers went unanswered. "Mammoth had blood coming out of his ears."

"So what? You wanted to stop the bad guys, I stopped them and now they're going to be out of commission longer." Robin was still giving me a death glare. "Look, you wanted to stop the H.I.V.E five, I stopped them. Sure, I hurt them badly, so what though they're criminals, they deserved it."

I brushed past him towards the T-car, grabbing Dani's hand. "They don't deserve to be murdered."

I growled and turned back to face him, my eyes switching from crimson to neon red. "Excuse me,"

"Kid Wicket was dead." my eyes widened just a fraction. So I had killed him with that shot. "If the paramedics had gotten to him ten seconds later they wouldn't have been able to save him." I let that all sink in. I had actually killed a living person. My stomach turned as I felt an odd mix of emotions. I looked at Robin, then at the other Titans. I could see it in their eyes, they were all hoping that Robin's words would reach me on some level.

I glared at Robin again. "So what if I killed him? He's nothing but a worthless criminal. He doesn't deserve to live." I spun around again, grabbing Dani's wrist and walking away from them.

How'd are those bastards try to make me feel guilty about killing that lowlife. After everything that I've been through in the past two months, losing my home, losing my friends, losing my family, losing... Sam.

"Ow, Danny stop, you're hurting me." I realized how tightly I was gripping Dani's wrist and let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dani, I didn't mean to." she didn't say anything, just rubbed her wrist. "Hey," I picked her up, supporting her with my left arm. "You know that I love you right and that everything I'm doing, I'm doing it with your best interest in mind?"

She nodded happily and hugged me. I smiled softly. As long as I had Danielle I was happy. With a quick swirl of my cape we were back in Titans tower. Before I could put Dani down she let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. I guess all the excitement had tired her out.

"I think someone needs a nap." Dani just moaned softly and rested her head against my shoulder as I started to carry her back to her room.

"Hey Danny,"

"Yes,"

"Would you, um, mind lying down with me until I fell asleep?"

I chuckled. "Not at all,"

**Ok everyone that concludes chapter three. Initially I planned for Sam, Jazz and Tucker to come in this chapter, but I've decided to hold off on that for now. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated and reviews do help to motivate me to write more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone, just hear me out. I know you're all probably hoping for a nice action filled chapter with plenty of villain ass kicking action, but that's not the case. This chapter is pretty much just Dan filling in Beast-Boy about the events that lead him to this point in time. The only thing that might make this chapter remotely worth reading is that it expresses Dan's point of view on some of the things, so if you want to read that or you're not familiar with the DP story then go ahead. If not, well I just spared you from having to read all this shit.**

* * *

><p>"Well, that could have gone better." Raven said.<p>

We were heading back to the tower in Cyborg's car. To say the atmosphere was tense was like saying the Grand Canyon was big. Cyborg just kept his eyes on the road, not saying anything, Robin hasn't looked this pissed off since the time we were trying to catch Slade, Raven kept her hood over her face so all anyone could see was her two glaring eyes, Starfire just sat there quietly, and me, well I didn't know what to think.

"I can't believe him," Robin growled.

"Hey, let's just calm down for a second." normally I'm not the one to approach things sensibly, but this is an exception.

"Calm down?" Robin twisted in his seat to face me. "CALM DOWN? Beast boy were you not paying any attention to anything that just happened?"

"Of course I was, I'm just saying-"

"I don't want to hear about how we need to give him time." He said, holding his hand up to me. "Dan just proved that he's both dangerous and unwilling to cooperate with this team." there was a tense silence before Robin sighed. "I've made my decision, we're going to arrest Dan once we get back to the tower and take him into police custody."

He couldn't be serious, could he? Dan was already furious, if we tried to arrest him again he'd go berserk and attack all of us, maybe even kill us if we tried to separate Danielle from him. I can't let Robin do that.

"Wait, do you really want to do this? Dan is one of the most powerful hero's we've ever met. Are we really going to just give up on him and let him go down a dark path."

"He's not a hero Beast boy; no hero would ever do that to anyone. I was hoping we might be able to help him, but from what I've seen today, that's not going to happen."

"You can't do this Robin! Look, Dan wasn't always like this, we know he used to be a hero. Something obviously bad happened to make him like this. He needs our help more than ever right now and if we don't help him, no one will."

No one spoke, just let all of it sink in.

"Beast boy I don't-"

"A week," I said quickly. "Just give me one week and if I can't get through to him by then I'll help you take him into custody."

Robin sat back down in his seat, sighing and rubbing his temples. "Alright, you've got one week to show me results with him Beast boy, but if anything like what happened today happens again, immediate arrest, no ifs ands or buts about it."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief and sank back into my chair. Alright, the easy part was over, now I just have to find a way to get through to Dan. Shit this isn't going to be easy. I quietly sighed and closed my eyes. How am I going to do this? One wrong move and I could be walking around for the rest of my life with a disfigured head.

That was the million dollar question and despite thinking hard about it for the entire ride home, I could only think of one way that might get him to open up, but even still it was a long shot. Well, a long shot is better than no shot at all. When we pulled into the tower's garage, I slowly unfastened my seatbelt and stepped out. Shape shifting into a cat quickly to stretch my stiff muscles I changed back and headed for the elevator. Suddenly a hand hooked my bicep and stopped me.

"Why are you doing this for him?" Raven's angelic, passive voice filled my ear.

"Pardon"

"I said; why are you doing this for him?" her violet eyes trained on me.

"Because he needs help," I answered. Raven didn't seem satisfied by that answer.

"How do you know he wants help? I can sense other people's emotions and all I sense from him is anger and rage when he's not near Danielle."

"He does want help, I know it."

"How?" her eyes were staring into mine.

I gave a goofy lopsided grin. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." she let my arm go and as I walked away, I couldn't help but think. Was that a blush I saw?

* * *

><p>I stood outside of Danielle's door. Dan's room had been empty and their wasn't any trace of either of their scents' around the tower, so this was the only place left. I strained my pointed ears, but couldn't hear anything except for two sets of slow rhythmic breathing inside. I raised my hand slowly to knock.<p>

"Damn it," I said. I walked in circles in front of the door. I exhaled slowly and shook my hands. "I can do this. I can do this" I repeated.

Just as I walked back to the door and tried to knock again, it slid open to show a very annoyed Dan. He covered my mouth before I could scream and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"What?"

I laughed nervously and pulled at the collar of my uniform. "Hey Dan, fancy meeting you here." his glare deepened. I mentally sighed with defeat. "Ok, here's the deal. The rest of the Titans wanted to arrest you the second we got back-"

"They were welcome to try."

I ignored his sudden disturbing demeanor. "Look, I managed to convince them to give you another week, but you have to show improvement with your attitude and your control or-"

"Or what? In case you haven't noticed I'm not afraid of your little group or your pathetic powers."

I don't know what came over me. I just grabbed Dan by his shoulders and slammed him into the door behind him. "No you don't understand! If you have one more outburst like that, I'll have to arrest you, I'm going to have to put you in jail, Danielle will be ripped away from you and since she doesn't legally exist they can hand her over to the Guys In White to experiment on, and even if you do manage to escape capture you'll be living in fear for your whole life, Danielle will grow up living as a fugitive. Do you really want that for her?"

Dan glared at me, but I think he was actually listening to what I was saying, judging by the fact that he hadn't vaporized me yet.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan's hand shot out and wrapped around my neck, instinctively I my hands tried to pry his hand off, but he was too strong. "Why are you sticking your neck out for me like this? You don't even know who I am, what I've done, so why."

Well this was it, everything was riding on this. "My parents died when I was just a kid." his hand released from around my neck. "I was kidnapped by a group of criminals who injected me with a serum that turned my skin and hair green, gave me fangs, made my ears pointed and gave me my shapeshifting powers. After, they forced me to steal for them. I thought that was going to be my whole life living in fear of getting caught and going to jail, but then the Doom-Patrol found us and they rescued me from that life. Awhile later I joined the Titans and I've been here ever since" Dan just watched me intently, his eyes seemed to be burning into my very soul. "That's my story, what's yours?"

There was a long stretch of silence and for a minute I actually thought he was going to kill me.

"My name was Danny Fenton." he spoke quietly, casting his eyes down the hall. "A month after I turned fourteen, my former parents Maddie and Jack Fenton invented something called a ghost portal." he growled their names with venom seeping from the words. "It didn't work at first, so I brought my two best friends down into their lab to check it out. That's where things went so wrong." I listened patiently as he started to get a faraway look in his eye.

"My friend Sam managed to convince to go inside of the portal's frame and check it out. So I put on a jump-suit and went inside." he let out a weak laugh. "When I was inside, I braced my hand against the side of it and found the problem. The fucking idiots not only forgot to press the ON switch, they put it on the inside of the machine."

My eyes widened. "So, the portal..."

He nodded. "It opened up with me still inside." he clenched his fists and his eyes shut tight. I could only imagine how painful it must have been. "When I walked out, I was a ghost. My hair had turned white, my eyes were green and my jump-suit had inversed its colours. After I staggered out, I fell to the floor, passed out and changed back into my human form."

"But... If that's what you looked like coming out then why do you-" he held up a finger.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, after a month of having my powers and still having no control over them another humanoid ghost came through the portal and started wreaking havoc. I used my new powers to stop it and after I decided to keep my powers and use them to stop any more ghosts that came through."

"Naturally, I didn't think it through completely and as a result, my grades plummeted, I had no time to sleep, I had to learn to use my limbs even when they were broken, all for the sake of keeping my identities a secret."

"That... Must have been tough." I didn't know what to say. What the hell could I say? I've suffered my fair share of broken ribs and I've even broke my wrist once or twice fighting, but the others and I are forced to sit out on missions until we healed.

"Fast forward to about a month after that, we were visiting Jack's old collage friend Vlad Master for-"

"Wait, hold up, did you say 'Vlad Masters'? As in the rich billionaire Vlad Masters."

He nodded nonchalantly. "Jack and Vlad were old collage friends, until they built the first ghost portal proto-type. Being the clumsy idiot he is, Jack poured cola into the machine instead of ecto-filtration and the end result was Vlad getting blasted in the face with electrically charged ectoplasm that settled under his skin in the form of acne all over his face." I tried to imagine someone with glowing green pimples on their face and shuddered. "Moving on, we were visiting him for their college reunion. That's when I learned that Vlad was a half ghost."

"What!" I shouted. Dan glared at me and I remembered Danielle was sleeping. "Vlad Masters is half ghost?"

"That's not all, he used his powers to rob banks all over the world and get away without a trace, then he moved on to overshadow powerful business men so he could have them sign over their companies for almost nothing."

I stood there in shock as Dan told me that one of the most powerful and famous business men in the world manipulated and stole his way to the top.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell anybody?" he looked at me like I was stupid. A look, might I add, I get way too often.

"Why do you think? If I exposed Vlad then he'd expose me."

"Er, right sorry." I mentally slapped myself. That should have been obvious even for me.

"Vlad trapped me in an anti-ghost cube that stopped me from using my powers. Then he gave me a choice; stay trapped or he overshadowed Jack and went on a rampage. His plan was to destroy everything and then leave Jack to take the blame, but I escaped with some help and forced Vlad into an ultimatum. He surrendered and we were out of there in under an hour. But that was just the beginning."

"After seven months with my powers and a couple more encounters with Vlad I had gotten a lot stronger. One day I came home after a weird ghost attack and found this little girl sitting on my bed. She said she was my third cousin twice removed and that she ran away from home." he stopped and rubbed his chin. "You know, in retrospect that probably should have set off warning bells."

I chuckled. "Aw, but who could ever suspect that cute little girl of anything."

"Exactly," ok I did not like the way he said that. "After another ghost attack I found out about her powers. She faked fainting, so I hid her in the guest bedroom and when I woke up the in the morning she was gone, again warning bells."

"She showed up again during school right before another weird ghost appeared. We chased it and I was ambushed by Vlad. He wasn't pulling any punches this time. Then Dani shot me from behind. I managed to stay conscious long enough to hear her call Vlad daddy." his face twisted into a furious look. "They took me back to Vlad's home where he tried to extract something called mid-morph D.N.A."

"But to get that, he needed me to transform. So he chained me inside a metal pod that was designed to send an electrical shock to my body and force a transformation. So when that didn't work and exploded I tried to escape, key word 'tried'. I was shoved into a new pod, but this time Vlad had nothing to force me to change, then he told Danielle to overshadow me and try to force the transformation."

His fists clenched again. "Danielle got nervous. She was scared that it would be to much and she'd melt into ectoplasm. That's when Vlad lost his temper and screamed that she only existed to serve him."

Dan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "God you should have seen her face, she looked so heartbroken."

I bit my lip, thinking about what to say. "It would have happened eventually, if Vlad's as bad as you say he is. Better then while you were there to help her then if she was alone."

"Huh? You know, I never really thought about it like that. Guess it was better that it happened while I was there." He was silent, but I could tell what I said helped. "Dani naturally teamed up with me after that and we destroyed Vlad's lab along with the other clones he made. After that Dani slipped away somehow and I didn't see her again until she came back that evening to get me out of trouble with Maddie and Jack." I noticed that for once he didn't growl out their names. "Then she flew off dramatically."

"Wait, you just let her fly off? Just like that, you let a twelve year-old girl fly off." that may have been the wrong thing to say.

Dan glared deeply at me. "I didn't have a choice, Vlad was stronger than I was and he wouldn't hesitate to try and kidnaped her again if I let her stay." I mentally berated myself for saying something so stupid. Of course I'm always saying something stupid, but that was more so than usual.

"Er... Right, continue"

"I didn't see Dani for a while after that, six months to be exact, when she did come back though it wasn't for just a visit. Danielle's ghost half was slowly breaking down and without something to stabilize her form she would melt."

I felt a shiver run down my back. Melting to death was defiantly sounded like a horrible way to die. "When I tried to fly her back to my place, we were ambushed by Valerie, another ghost hunter with a vendetta against me for something that wasn't even my fault. She managed to capture Dani in her weaken state and used her as bait to lure me into a trap." I noticed Dan's fists started to glow with energy again. "She was lucky that my parents had just gotten a box full of blood-blossoms and that the spores had been floating around my house that day or I would have ripped her to pieces." Dan's hands were glowing so brightly now I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn't go blind from it.

"What are blood blossoms?" I had to distract him so he wouldn't accidentally incinerate me by accident... Or on purpose.

The light dimmed as he started to calm down. "Blood blossoms are a rare plant that destroys anything made up of negative energy. I was nearly destroyed the first time I came into contact with them and I hope I never have to see another one for as long as I live." he shuddered. "As I was saying, when I woke up, Valerie had me strapped into a machine that blocked my intangibility powers and she had handed Dani over to Vlad. I could have easily escaped with my super strength and ice powers, but I needed her help." he sounded like he was going to throw up getting those words out.

"Vlad was stronger than me back then and I couldn't take him on alone, so I told Valerie that Danielle was also a little girl as well as a ghost and that Vlad would kill her. The stupid bitch couldn't ignore her guilt and helped me. So we managed to defeat Vlad and re-stabilize Dani, then she flew off into the sunset again."

He got a very faraway look in his eyes. "It must have been tough to see her leave again."

"Ya, he nodded slowly, "But she wasn't gone forever. She came back to town a month ago to ask me for a favor." he was silent for a while, before he spoke again. "That's where things went wrong."

This was it. This was the event that had changed him so much. "Dani literally flew into me and after peeling myself off the sidewalk she asked if I could find her a home in Amity Park. I didn't even need to think about it. I told her that she could stay with me. I figured it was about time I revealed my secret to my parents, all I really needed was a good excuse and this was it. After we went home and told my sister Jazz about Danielle and my plan. She accepted Dani instantly and said she'd do anything to help us."

"You were really close with your sister, weren't you." I could relate to that. I loved my parents a lot and cherished every moment I had with them before they died.

"Ya, she was the only one that managed to figure out my secret without having to be told. When we gathered Maddie and Jack in the living room and explained everything to them, they outright attacked us."

My blood ran cold. So that's what happened. His parents had rejected him after he trusted them with his secret.

"They knocked me out and forced everyone down into the lab where they put tied them up, put Dani in a ghost proof cage, and strapped me into a metal pod. I woke up just in time to be tortured in front of my friends and family. Maddie and Jack loved every second of it. They finally had a ghost they could rip apart molecule by molecule."

Dread gripped my chest tighter and tighter with every word he said. I couldn't imagine what kind of sick and twisted people would torture their own son and make his loved ones watch. I felt sick to my stomach as he continued to explain how he broke the machine and was transformed into what he looked like now. How the people he tried to protect had cast him out because they thought he was a freak. I faintly realized he was talking again and forced my sickness away.

"So for a month Dani and I hid in that abandoned house. I went out and used my powers to steal anything we needed, until one day this green guy who was a part of a super hero team found me and managed to gain my trust."

There was a long moment of silence between us. Dan didn't say anything and I didn't even know what to say. "So that's my story."

"I... Shit," I said, failing to come up with anything else.

"Pretty much," he leaned back against the doorway and stared down the hall.

There was an awkward silence between us. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through.

"Don't be," he cast his gaze over to me for a second. "You didn't do anything to cause it so you've got no reason to apologize."

Suddenly the door behind us opened and a sleepy looking Danielle stumbled out.

"What's going on out here?" she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing, Dan and I were just talking." I ruffled her hair playfully. "Well, I'm going to head back to the common room for a while. I'll catch you guys later."

I started to make my way down the hall, until; "Beast-Boy," I turned around. "Thank you, for everything you've done for us." he managed a small, but sincere smile.

I flashed my own big toothy grin. "Any time Dan," with that, I headed back down the hall, feeling good about myself. Hopefully, things will get better from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you're reading this, then that means you decided to actually read this peace of crap that I wrote completely on my Ipod and briefly proofread on my laptop. I hoped you enjoyed it and will stick around for the next chapter.<strong>

** Now get the fuck out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I'm a lazy bastard and what little of you who are actually still reading this damn thing, are cursing me for taking so long. For any of you curious as to why, there'll be a small rant at the bottom of this chapter in the author's note, but for now, just lower those guns you have trained on various parts of me and enjoy the read.**

"Alright guys, before we can make a training program for you two we need to know what your powers are and how far we can push your limits." Robin said.

Because of the talk Beast-boy and I has last night, I've decided to give being a Teen Titan a chance for the time being, so when Robin called Dani and I down to the edge of the island to catalog our powers, I agreed with the exception of my ghostly wail, just in case things still go south. Gotta say though, they've got way better training equipment then I had. None of the other Titans were present except for Beast-Boy, but I think he's here to play peace keeper between Robin and I. Good thing too, Robin can't look at me at all without a scowl on his face and vice versa.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I tried to sound neutral, not that it helped.

"Just start with some of your basic powers. We've got high speed cameras set up so don't get carried away." he put a lot of emphasis on the last half of his sentence.

Asshole

I did what he asked, standing a couple feet away from him and began to levitate my body. "I can fly, pretty obvious." he didn't respond, so I landed and moved on. I briefly made myself invisible. "Invisibility," I came back into view and turned intangible, after sinking through the rock and coming back up. "Intangibility," my hand glowed green with power and I shot a rock with a plasma-ray that made it shatter. "Ectoplasmic energy blasts that explode on contact with anything solid. I can mold the energy into discs, and balls too."

It went on like that for a while, I showed Robin most of my powers, except for the ghostly wail, I'll keep that one to myself for now. Dani stepped up and showed Robin her powers to and I was surprised to find out that Dani had more powers than I thought. She even had one power that I didn't have. She could channel the energy into her hands, but instead of releasing it gradually like a plasma-ray she could release it all at once as a shockwave of energy that force other objects back.

Robin just typed all of the information down on a white keyboard that came from the ground.

"Did I do good Danny?" Danielle looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"You sure did, I didn't even know you had some of those powers." I reached down and ruffled her hair. She giggled cutely and pushed my hand away.

"Stop it, you're messing up my hair." she said, pretending to straighten her hair out.

"Dan," I looked back up to Robin. "Now that we have your powers on record, I want to know how good you are in hand to hand combat." he pressed a couple buttons on the key board and the ground between us literally opened up, revealing a padded combat mat. "Just a simple, hand to hand, no powers combat. Got it?"

"No problem," what a bastard. He couldn't make it any more obvious that he didn't trust me. Forcing back the urge to fry his ass, I stepped onto the mat, squaring up with Robin in the center ring.

Shooting me a small glare he said. "Remember, no powers,"

I swung a right hook, catching Robin by surprise and forcing him to duck. I followed up with an upper cut that hit him in the chest, sending him in a backwards flip through the air and landing painfully on his stomach. When he tried to get back up I simply pinned him under my foot. "I win," Robin didn't seem to be to happy about losing though and shoved my foot off him and leapt to his feet. "What?" I said when he gave me a death glare.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"I think that was me kicking your ass." I couldn't keep the smart ass grin off of my face.

"That's it," he practically exploded with anger. "You are a complete psychopath. You have no regard for anything or anyone around you. You don't even have enough decency or self-restraint to fight fairly."

A fire of rage ignited in the pit of my stomach and I became furious with Robin. "How dare you, you ignorant prick ass little son of a bitch." I growled. "You have no idea what I've been through, the desperate and under handed things I had to do just to keep people safe." he reeled back in shock. "You have a team to back you up, I had nobody to help me fight, but every day I still went out with broken bones, bruises, gashes, any type of injury you could possible imagine and fought for not only my life, but for the lives of other people. Does that seem like something a psychopath would do?"

Robin stared in shock at me for a couple seconds, before he regained his composure.

"So what? Just because you used to have it hard doesn't give you the right to be acting like you are, and for your information, you aren't the only one who's had it hard." I could practically sense Beast-Boy tensing up behind us, getting ready to jump in and break up a fight. "In case you haven't noticed we all have some pretty fucked up back stories and you've got the nerve to accuse me of not knowing what you're going through. I..." he faltered and I swore I saw him shake slightly. "I had to watch my parents die in front of my eyes." he hissed.

Something inside me just snapped when I heard that. A whole new level of anger burned inside of me, making me grab him by the front of his shirt, yank him so close that our noses were nearly touching, and scream. "MY parents tried to **KILL ME**!" immediately after I realized what I had said and regretted it. I let him go and took a couple steps backwards. I cursed repeatedly in my head.

"Danny," Robin's voice was a lot quieter now.

"We're done here for today." my voice was firm. I walked over and grabbed Dani's hand. "Beast-Boy, think you could explain for me?"

He nodded with a sympathetic look on his face. I sent him a silent thank you the teleported the both of us away.

Beast-Boy's P.O.V

"And that's pretty much everything he told me." I said. We were in the common room with the others on the couch and me standing in front of them. I had just finished telling them all about Dan's backstory and they were all horrified.

"No," Starfire shook her head, tears were streaming down her face and her hands were covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. Starfire's always been sensitive, but this had really gotten to her. "No, this cannot be true." she said, trying to convince herself.

"Unfortunately Star, it's true."

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he just hung his head low. Robin just stared ahead blankly, not looking at anything and Raven just sat quietly on the end of the couch with her hood pulled all the way up to hide her face. Awkward silence hung in the room for a while before anyone broke the silence.

"Well, what do we do now?" it was Raven spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, as horrible as this is, it still isn't any excuse for how he acted, but we can't just ignore what happened to him."

I looked down and furrowed my brow in thought. "I guess... That's Robin's call, not mine." all eyes we're on Robin, who was deep in thought. We waited patiently, until finally.

"I don't know." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's made it clear that he doesn't want our help and any attempt we make will only make him angry."

Everyone was quiet again. I'm not a thinker, but I was furiously racking my brain for answers, only to come up with nothing.

"Friends," I looked up. "I... I believe I may have a solution."

"We're all ears, Star."

"Well, perhaps the way to Dan is not through him, but through Dani."

"That could work," Raven said. "Or get us all killed."

"No, no Star you've got something there." I looked at the ground and thought for a moment. "If we can get closer to Danielle, we may be able to convince her to let Dan let us help him and at the same time, help her come out of her shell at the same time. We could kill two birds with one stone." I looked back up and saw that everybody was staring at me with a dumbfound expression. "What? Aw, do I have something on my face again?" my hand immediately started wiping across my mouth.

"Ok grass stain, you are seriously freaking me out." Cyborg gave me a suspicious glare. "Since when have you ever been this smart?"

"Hey, I can be plenty smart. I just save it for when it really counts." I said. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions on how we do this?"

"Oh, oh, I have a wondrous idea." Starfire said, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Oh no," Raven moaned and buried her face in her hands. Raven obviously knew what Starfire was going to suggest and didn't like it one bit.

"Friend Raven and I could take little Dani to the mall of shopping for the girl time and makeovers!"

Robin and Cyborg voiced their agreements with her and only with my super hearing could I make out Raven faintly mutter.

"Kill me,"

**Ok everyone, that was chapter five. Not bad considering I improvised this entire chapter. Now as for why I haven't been updating (Feel free to backspace now); the simple fact is that I've just really lost a lot of interest in the Danny Phantom series. Looking back, I saw that this series was portrayed much sillier than it should have been for the context of the story line. The second thing is the other writers for Danny Phantom. Sure, we still have some really great and talented writers like DeadlyDaisy808 who do a great job of writing the series of how it should have been portrayed in the, but for the most part, I've just seen too many stories of Danny being feminized and underpowered till the point where he can't even punch Skulker without having an emotional breakdown, original characters being inserted (Do NOT even get me started on that), and pretty much just weird and fucked up plots. So that's pretty much my reason for being unmotivated, but I'm trying to heal myself with my favourite fanfictions of Dani and Danny and watching some of the good episodes, so basically nothing from season 3.**

**Alright everyone, I'm done.**

…

…

… **Get out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've got absolutely no excuse for the wait. I just really haven't been motivated to write lately and I've really just lost interest in the Danny Phantom series. I've also been trying to get my review show up and running so that's where most of my creativeness has been going towards. Never the less, I'm not going to abandon this story. **

**But enough of my blabbing, let's get onto the story.**

Dan's P.O.V

"Absolutely not,"

Starfire stared at me with big pleading eyes with her hands clasped together. I glared back at her, hoping that she would just back off. She didn't though; instead she kept giving me that pleading look. I briefly flicked my gaze over to Raven, her hood was pulled over her face to hide her expression, but it was easy to tell that she didn't want to be here. What the hell were these people trying to pull?

"But friend Dan, do you not think that young Danielle would enjoy going to the mall of shopping for the cute cloths and painting of toe nails?" Starfire begged.

"If Danielle wants to go to the mall then she can tell me and I'll take her, so why don't the both of you stop wasting my time."

"Come on, Dan" Raven said in an even less enthusiastic voice than she normally used. "Don't you think that Danielle would want to have a little" she stopped to repress a shudder. "Girl time?"

"No," I snapped, raising my voice. "Now leave me-"

"Danny?" I checked over my shoulder and saw that Dani had woken up and was poking her head out through the doorway. "What's going on?"

Before I could say anything, Starfire suddenly interjected. "Friend Danielle, Raven and I were discussing with Dan about you joining us on our journey to the mall."

I knew what was coming the second I saw her face. "Really? Can I go, please, Danny, please?" she clasped her hands together and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

No.

Out of the question.

Not a chance in hell.

I'd rather cut off my own foot.

"Sure you can."

God damn it.

She squealed, jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you Danny, I love you." she kissed my cheek and the three of them flew off down the hall.

I smiled softly; it was a nice to be reminded that I still had family that loved me. I contemplated sending a duplicate out to fallow them, but Dani would probably get angry at me and accuse me of not trusting her to take care of herself. Then again, I highly doubt that Starfire and Raven are taking Dani out, because they think she'd want some "girl time" or whatever the hell they called it.

Anyway, I figured I'd just head to the main room to try and find something to do. As I walked through halls, I heard what I thought was a mixture of someone playing the bagpipes and torturing a cat. I flew down the hall, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. I tracked it to the main room and braced myself before opening the double doors. As soon as I did, my sensitive ears were instantly bombarded with the most awful noise I had ever heard. Beast boy was trying to sing. I had to slap my hands over my ears to block out his screeching.

"Shut him up, for the love of god someone please shut him up!" I screamed.

Suddenly the noise stopped and I sighed with relief. Then Cyborg's robotic hands grabbed both of my arms, yanking me forward without warning and plopped me on the couch. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, a bowl of popcorn was shoved into my lap with a can of soda. All of the others piled onto the couch beside me.

"What's going on?"

"We're having another movie night." Beast-boy replied.

"Didn't we already have one, like yesterday?" I glared at him. We're these people trying to screw with my head or something? Or were they just acting really friendly to win me over. I looked over to Robin, but it looked like he was focusing on the screen. Cyborg was already shoveling popcorn in his mouth and I doubt that he even noticed my look. Beast-boy was putting the movie in the tv then jumped onto the couch beside me.

"That was with the girls, now that it's just us guys here, we can watch a real movie."

I quietly groaned, why couldn't these people just leave me alone? "No thanks," I tossed the popcorn into Beast-boy's lap and floated over to the door.

"Aw, come on Dan."

"No," Beast-boy was starting to piss me off. He out of all of them should know that I'm not interested in being their friend. I almost reached the door, when Beast-boy made one final attempt to change my mind. "Come on, it's Cabin in the Woods," he yelled.

I stopped dead. That name made me think back to a few months ago. I was over at Sam's house, just the two of us. We were sitting in her basement, watching TV when a trailer for Cabin in the Woods came on. Sam was so excited to see it, she made me promise that I would watch it with her the second it came out on DVD. But I was chased out before that could happen, and she was taken away from me.

I didn't say anything, just floated back to the couch and sat down. Cyborg and Beast-boy cheered and got things ready for the movie. The movie was awesome, but I didn't enjoy it, I couldn't stop thinking about Sam the entire time. After the movie ended I continued to keep thinking about Sam.

What was she doing right now?

What happened to her after I left?

Am I ever going to see her again?

Those questions just kept swimming through my head, before I was jarred out of my thoughts by the Titan alarm. Robin jumped to the computer and yelled about some villain named Plasmis attacking downtown and they all raced off. I growled, fallowing right behind them. Whatever poor son of a bitch that interrupted my thoughts of Sam was going to get the beating of its life.

When we arrived on the scene, we saw that Starfire, Raven and Dani had already gotten into a fight with it and we're having trouble handling him. Him, being a gigantic monster composed of the purple and red muck that smelled worse than a thousand decomposing bodies. Dani was doing great, twisting, flying, and going intangible to avoid every hit. It really reminded me of my fighting style back before I could kill anything with the flick of my wrist. The street had already been cleared out of people, so at least there was no one to get in their way.

"Titans, regroup" Robin yelled. The girls heard him and grabbed Dani before they flew back to join us. Plasmas roared and charged, leaving big globs of muck where ever it stepped. Robin yelled something out and the others took off.

"Dani, are you alright?" I knelt down and checked her for injuries. "You weren't hurt at all were you?" She didn't seem to have any injuries I could see or feel, but one thing that was strange was how cold she felt.

"I'm alright Danny," she said. "But we've been fighting with that thing for almost ten minutes and none of our attacks are doing anything." I could hear Plasmus roaring in the background as it continued to fight with the others. A stray shot of muck flew towards us so I teleported Dani and I up onto a roof more out of harms way.

"Ok, any ideas on how we could beat this guy?" I asked, watching the Titans fight with the monster.

"No clue, Starfire riddled that thing with a dozen shots and I splattered it everywhere with an ecto-sphere, but it just pulled itself back together."

"So it can regenerate itself, huh?" I smirked, still watching the Titans trying to fight him. "That gives me an idea." I swirled my cape and teleported down to Robin. "Having fun?" I asked while he dodged a swipe from Plasmus.

I could hear Robin growl at me under his breath. "Are you going to help or not?" He yelled.

"Sure I will, as soon as I figure out how to actually stop him, just keep distracting him for me."

Robin practically had smoke coming out of his ears, but Plasmis swung at him again and he jumped back to avoid getting clobbered.

"Plasmus is invulnerable; the best way to stop him is to freeze him over." Robin yelled and threw several disks at him. Plasmis countered by throwing a blob of goop that met the disks in midair then froze into solid chunk of ice.

Freeze him over, huh?

"Right idea," I tapped into my core, bringing my ice energy to the surface. My eyes glowed a light blue along with my hands. Plasmus turned itss head and saw me, roared and charged again, outstretching his claws to grab me. "Wrong caliber"

I let thrust my hand out and shot a wave of ice energy that enveloped him completely. The light blinded me for a second, but when it died away I saw that my attack had ended the battle. Plasmis had been completely frozen along with the streets and buildings that were covered in a foot thick sheet of ice for about a hundred yards.

I turned around and saw that Robin was gawking at the sight before him. The other Titans slowly approached, staring with disbelieving faces. Beast-boy was the first to shake himself out of it.

"Dude… That was freaking awesome." He yelled, clapping me on the back. Danielle came up and hugged me around the waist.

"Um, yeah, good work Dan." Robin said. I was completely surprised by the, for once, lack of sarcasm or bite in his voice.

"Here come our fans." Raven said.

I looked down the street and sure enough a crowd of people had started to come out from their hiding places and were cheering at my victory. Of course, none of them were actually cheering for me, in fact no one even so much as looked at me or Dani, they just swarmed around the titans. Not that I minded of course, the less attention me and Danielle get the better.

"Danny,"

I looked down. "Yeah?"

"I didn't say anything." Danielle said. For a second I thought she was messing with me, but then I heard someone call my name again. It was coming from the crowd, but I couldn't see anyone paying any attention to us.

"Danny!"

My breath caught in my voice and my heart felt like it had stopped. That voice. It was louder, but still hard to pick it out over the noise of the crowd and I almost thought that it couldn't be her. I scanned through the crowd again. Contrary to what I felt before, my normally slow beating heart was now pounding inside my chest, threatening to burst from the intensity of its beating. Dani kept tugging at my arm and asking me what was wrong. I ignored her and kept searching for through the people. I lost hope with each second that passed. Was I going crazy, was all of this hate and aggression finally starting to drive me insane?

I started to believe that maybe I was just going crazy, but then I saw it. Just a small black pony tail tied up in a green hair band; but it was all I needed to know it was her. I ran and started pushing my way through the crowd, shoving and yelling at anyone who got in my way. Everyone quickly started to get out of my way and even parted to give me a clear path. A second later, she broke through the line of people and stumbled into the open.

I stared for a second, then two, then five, almost unable to accept the fact that it was really her in front of me. I was afraid that at any second she would just melt away like some crazy hallucination, but she didn't. My body went numb, so numb that I didn't even notice the black ring that suddenly formed around my waist and washed over me, transforming me back into my human form.

"Danny"

"... Sam"

I ran forward and threw my arms around her. She returned my embrace and buried her head into the crook of my neck. "D-Danny" I looked down and saw tears running down her flushed face. Her lips were parted slightly as she softly panted and stared at me with those big amethyst eyes that captivated me. It just sort of happened. The second I saw her face so close to mine it was like I was put into some kind of trance, everything else just sort of faded into the background as we both leaned in and kissed.

Everything stopped. I couldn't feel anything other than Sam's lips pressed up against mine. It was nothing like how I had imagined it would be, but at the same time it was everything I had ever dreamed it would feel like. Slowly, we broke apart, both of us panting from the lack of air. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of a single thing, I could only keep staring into her eyes and smile. I knew everyone was probably staring at us, but I didn't care. I had my Sam back, for the first time since I was forced to leave Amity Park I felt like everything was complete.

I felt like I was human again.

"Uh, Dan" I immediately turned and gave Beast-Boy a death glare for interrupting the perfect moment we were sharing. His face broke out into a noticeable sweat and he laughed nervously. "Uh, w-well we were j-just wondering who your friend was."

"Yes friend Dan," Starfire came a little too close for comfort. "Is she the lover friend Beast-boy said you left behind."

My face went completely red with embarrassment. I glanced over at Sam and saw that her face was as red as mine with her hand over her mouth. I looked back and saw that Beast-boy was nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of my eye though, I caught a small little green mouse scurrying through the crowed. Oh hell no, he's not getting away.

"Get back here grass stain!"

The mouse squeaked in fear, before it dashed off with me in pursuit.

**Well, I'll just be over there in the corner, contemplating ways to kill all of the Sam haters when they inevitably send me reviews saying how much better this story would have been without her. For right now, I'll have to settle for a mocking joke.**

**Hey all you Sam haters who reviewed, you see this in my hand? This is a fuck, I would give it to you, but it's my last one so I'm going to keep it for myself.**

**Review**


End file.
